1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical contacts and, more particularly, to sliding contacts wherein one contact member moves relative to the other contact member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In any type of electrical apparatus that carries current and has moving parts, e.g., electrical switch gear, circuit breakers, etc., there is a need for some type of sliding contact to transfer current from the moving contact member to the stationary contact member. Prior art sliding contacts, including flexible shunts, spring loaded segmented contacts and spring washers, have various disadvantages. For example, some are only capable of rotary motion, while others are suited only for linear motion. Other prior art sliding contacts have limited travel, and many tend to be complicated and expensive. As a result, there is a need for a sliding contact that is compact, relatively simple to manufacture, easy to adjust for higher currents, suitable for any length of linear motion, and able to handle rotary motion as well. The present invention satisfies these needs.